1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a display panel including a dam, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, may exhibit several advantages, e.g., a small size, a reduced thickness, and a low power consumption. Therefore, a flat panel display may be mounted in and used for a small-sized product, e.g., a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP), as well as medium-sized and large-sized products, e.g., monitors and TVs.
For example, a conventional LCD may be formed of a LCD panel displaying image data using an optical characteristic of liquid crystal, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) where a driving circuit is formed for driving the LCD panel, a backlight assembly including a light source for screen displaying, and a mold frame for receiving the backlight assembly. The LCD panel may include a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and liquid crystal disposed therebetween. For example, after forming a mother panel by sealing the TFT substrate and the CF substrate, the mother panel may be cut into a plurality of cells, so each cell may correspond to a LCD panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.